


Kitten

by Catatonic_SXE



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Collars, F/M, Momentary grace fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise, Praise Kink, Riding, Spanking, a little bit of teasing, butt plug, daddy!Lucifer, daddy!casifer, kitten play, kitten!reader, orgasm denial(?), shameless porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatonic_SXE/pseuds/Catatonic_SXE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer was always really more of a cat person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daddyquest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/gifts).



> There is no saving me, not anymore.

It had been completely unexpected, but at the same not so much. Crowley has escaped and Cas--not Castiel, Lucifer was simply wearing him until everything blew over, had been furious about it. He was now splayed haphazardly across his throne, complaining that he had ‘lost his favorite pet’. 

And you were unfortunately his only audience.

“I treated my puppy… fairly. I don’t understand why he turned tail and ran away like that.”he mused, twirling something between his fingers rather skillfully. He pulled his head up, gazing at you, waiting for a response. “Yes… quite a mystery.” you responded, only able to hold his gaze for so long. His eyes practically burned into you, you could still feel them even after you looked away, pretending to be distracted by something in the room.

You heard him move, and glanced over to see him sitting up, still not taking his eyes off you.

“A mystery.” he echoed, rolling up out of his seat. “Because you and I know both know he was just a rotten little dog, wasn’t he, Y/N?” he was pacing around the room and you watched him carefully. “He was rotten, I’ll give you that.”You had never been a fan of Crowley or the way he had things running. With Lucifer back in control, it seemed more like Hell and that was just fine. 

“Rotten and defiant. No good to keep around, was he?” You shake your head in response and watch him to continue his walk around the room, as if he was trying to figure out what distracted you so. Then his gaze landed right back on you. “You, on the other hand…”

Your body went rigid. “What about me, sir?” you ask, knowing this could end a variety of different ways. “You’re so good,’ he shrugged,”for a demon. So… obedient.”

There was something about the way the word rolled off his tongue that made you shiver and he definitely took notice. “I think I may have made a mistake.”he said,clicking his tongue, leaning back against a table. “A mistake?”you regret it as soon as you ask. His lips pull up in sort of a lewd smirk, a sight that caused your knees to buckle for a moment. “You see, I’ve always liked cats just a little bit more.” his eyes gave off a little mischievous twinkle.

//////////

“There we go… you’re going to be a good little kitten for daddy, aren’t you, Y/N?” his voice washed over you from your position on the floor and you shivered, barely managing a nod. You weren’t sure anymore how this had escalated this quickly, all you remembered was the way he’d been staring you down. 

Now, you were currently kneeling on the floor, completely naked save three things. The soft white cat ears perfectly centered on your head, the pale pink color around your throat, and the strangest yet most satisfying thing to him, the fluffy white tail attached to the small plug in your ass. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but still foreign. You shifted, whining softly when it shifted inside you.

“Yes sir…” you murmur softly, keeping your gaze trained on the floor. The floor was cold, hard, and uncomfortable. Your brain, however, wouldn’t register this. All that registered was Lucifer above you, appreciating the view of your submission. 

You twitched when you heard him pat his lap softly.

“Up… come sit.” he said, leaning back so you could crawl into his lap. You didn’t hesitate to obey, crawling carefully into his lap, letting him arrange you to how he wanted. His fingers flicked the plug, making a small noise of appreciation as you dug your fingers into his shoulders without thinking. “Easy, kitten…” he hummed, trailing his fingers along the inside of your thigh,”So soft…” Lucifer was being surprisingly gentle with you, in a way you were afraid of what was to come. He could sense it in the way you tensed with every stroke of his fingertips. He laughed.

“You’re scared. But…”his hands nudged your thighs a little further apart, getting right to the point when he pressed the pad of his thumb against your clit, rubbing lightly to see how you’d react. A shudder ran through you as you let out a whine, forcing yourself not to grind down into the contact. “Looks like you enjoy the fear, don’t you, Kitten?”he said, rubbing you harder. Your hands gripped him tightly again and you nodded, another little whimper tumbled past your lips. “Does is turn you on, Kitten? Being scared of daddy like this?”you closed your eyes, unable to look at him as you stuttered out a yes. 

SLAP.

His other hand came down across your ass, jolting the plug inside you, filling the room with the rough sound of flesh smacking flesh. “Ah ah, look at me when you speak, Kitten.”he chided, stilling the hand between your legs until you opened your eyes. You nodded and opened your eyes, stuttering out an apology. He clicked his tongue in disappointment.”I told you the rules before we started, didn’t I?” The dull sting on your backside kept you from answering for a moment.

You nod again, muttering a soft ‘yes sir’, forcing yourself not to look away from him again.”If you break another rule, you know what's going to happen, don't you?”he palmed at your ass as if ready for you to give him a reason to lay into you. Part of you wanted to, to turn your head and give him a little act of defiance. And maybe it was just your imagination, but you could almost feel him willing you to disobey him, just a little. You bit your lip, mostly to conceal a smirk before putting on the most innocent tone possible, cocking your head to the side as you responded,”I don’t remember...maybe you could give me a little reminder?”

Lucifer let out a groan before he picked you up and slung you over his lap, moving your little tail out of the way, making sure you had zero cushion for what was to come.”If you don’t count out loud, I’ll start over. Harder. Understand?”he rubbed lightly along your ass, waiting for a resonse.  
You nod and look up at him over your shoulder.”Yes, daddy.”your words come out as a purr and you feel his cock twitch against your stomach in response.”Count, Kitten.”he repeated.

The first five weren’t the easiest thing to count out, but once you figured out the rhythm of his hand, the next few were easier to focus on. He stopped through halfway, rubbing your ass in a mockingly tender fashion.”Almost done, Kitten.”he cooed, his tone something more faux sweet than genuine. But you didn’t care. The next hit, you made sure to push yourself forward, grinding down on his cock. The noise that came from above was gratifying, even more so when he squeezed his hand down, stilling your hips.

“Act up again and you won’t come.”his voice was a growl now, and even through that you could tell he was serious. With nothing more than a soft whimper, you nodded.”I won’t do it again.”

He finished, making sure the last few smacks were harder, making sure you had to force yourself to be still. You couldn’t help the little mewl that came with the last one, or how you arched into his hand as he rubbed little soothing circles over your ass.”There we go… that wasn’t so bad, was it, Kitten?”he teased, setting you back upright in his lap. Your legs were trembling, no matter how hard you tried to make them stop.

“And look at this,”you felt his fingers back between your legs, rubbing your clit for a moment before pulling away. His fingers were soaked, dripping even.”So wet… you’re just aching for daddy’s cock, aren’t you?”his words his you hard and you moaned, hips twitching into nothing. Yes, that was what you wanted. Desperately. You nodded your head quickly, looking him in the eye like he loved.”Say it.”he said before lazily licking his fingers clean. Watching his tongue roll around passed his lips put your stomach in knots. The good kind.

You took your lip between your teeth again before that last little bit of deviance took hold of you. You nuzzled against him, purring softly before,”Please daddy… Kitten needs your cock.”you whined, pressing close to him. Lucifer groaned under you, rolling your hips against his.”Keep talking.”he sighed out,”And daddy’ll fill up your pretty pussy and fuck you ‘til you can’t walk.”

You cursed under your breath as he rocked you against him,”C’mon, Kitten. Keep talking.”

“Daddy please. Fill me, stretch me… ruin me.”you dug your nails into the back of his neck, making him hiss,”Make your Kitten purr.”

As soon as those words left your mouth, he’d had enough. Lucifer had already partially undressed once the two of you had started your little game, now it was just a matter of getting as much more off as he could before he couldn’t stand not tearing you up. You couldn’t help a little giggle as you felt your tail hanging down, trying to grab it so it didn’t get tangled with anything. Lucifer gripped you by the jaw, turning your head back to face him. “That little giggle is going to get you fucked hard, Kitten…”he hissed, sitting back down, pulling you back down in his lap.

“That’s the point, daddy…”

Enough was enough. Lucifer gripped your hip with one hand and the other guided his cock to your pussy, rubbing the head against you in little teasing strokes. “Daddy, please…”

He didn’t have it in him to tease you any longer. He was careful about until he was finally inside you, slamming you down hard onto his cock. A scream tore from your chest as you dug your nails into his back, raking them down slowly as he filled you like he promised. He kept one hand tight on your hip, the other gripping your chin again,wanting to see the look in your eyes as he began to fuck into you. It took a minute for you to get your head on straight through the haze before you started to rock your hips into his, pushing yourself up so you should ride him properly.

“That’s it, Kitten...you take daddy’s cock so good.”he praised you, watching your body as it finally set in pace with his. Lucifer continued to give you praise as he moved his hand, letting you keep the pace as his hands ran up your back, fingers carefully tangling in your hair, not wanting to mess up your ears. He tugged back to expose your neck to suck and bite as you continued to ride him.

You gasped, moaning out as his other hand came down across your ass again, seeing if he could throw you off. It almost worked, but you used the placement of your hands on his back to keep yourself steady. “Daddy please,”you gasped out, your voice was desperate,”Fuh-fuck me harder!”

Lucifer groaned, stilling your hips as he lifted the both of you out of the chair, laying you down on the stone cold floor as he tore into you, his pace erratic and rough. But damn, if it didn’t feel so good. Your legs wrapped around him in a vice grip, using your heels to pull him deeper inside you.“Is this what you wanted, Kitten?”his voice barely registered over the obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh,”Is daddy fucking you hard enough? Is my little slut pleased?”

You gasped out a yes, pulling him as close down to you as you could. You could feel your orgasm building,”I-I’m...please!”you whined, only for him to give you a short, harsh no.”Not until I say so.”he managed between grunts of the effort of fucking you into the floor. You let your head smack back against the tile, barely realizing this as you worked your hardest not to cum. 

It felt like hours were passing you by as he continued to use you. Finally, he spoke up again,”Poor baby… cum for daddy, Kitten. I want to hear you scream.”

You didn’t need any further instruction, crying out for him as he fucked you through your orgasm. His hips stuttered, gripping any part of you he could hold as he fucked you through his own moments after. 

You closed your eyes, resting your head back again as he pulled out of you. “You did so good, Kitten...daddy’s so proud of you.”he said with a little smirk, taking in how your chest rose and fell as you worked hard to catch your breath.”I can’t wait to play with you again,”he drawled, slowly running his fingers over your used pussy, back to gently pull the plug out of you.”Are you excited for next time, Kitten?”he asked as you shuddered softly.

Again. Fuck. Of course there was going to be a next time. Not that you cared much about that. You simply nodded,opening your eyes to look up at him.”Next time.”you echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're reminded of why you wear that collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you to know that hell is nice and warm and I'm quite enjoying it.

You took a glance in a mirror as you passed it, fingers gently running across the pale pink collar resting against your throat. You were under orders from him, not to take it off. Part of you wanted to take it off, just to see what would happen. But the other half of you, the majority, liked how it rested against your throat and how because of it you belonged to him. Because every time you saw it, you were reminded of just how good the devil was to you. 

You decided in the end not to test him and leave it be. Word spread of a meeting to be gathered at his throne, but you shrugged it off. Let every other demon in hell see it, you didn't care. You were focused on keeping one person pleased. 

The meeting, for the most part, went without a hitch. As long as you made it through this and behaved, there would be no "issues" later on. You spaced for a minute, wondering if he'd call for you later and defile his throne room with you yet again. A glassy stare was settling in your eyes when Lucifer cleared his throat loudly, pulling you from your own mind. 

"I asked you a question, Kitten."came his voice after. You swallowed hard, you hadn't been paying attention. At all. And the nickname. Hearing it ignited a fire in your core, one you couldn't will away. 

"I um...I-I apologize, sir, I didn't hear you."

His jaw went slack and he clicked his tongue in disapproval, turning away from you to ask another in the room. Your head dropped, you could feel just about every pair of eyes staring you down the rest of the meeting. 

Lucifer dismissed everyone shortly after, and you tried to duck away, foolishly thinking you could slink out and not be noticed. 

"Ah ah ah...you and I need to have a little talk, don't we, Kitten?"he said, leaning back against the wall. A shiver ran up your spine and you stopped dead, nodding slowly. With the slight twist of his fingers, the doors slammed shut after the last demon left, the noise causing you to jump. 

You've learned already that verbal apologies weren't going to cut it, so you keep your mouth shut and your head down."Tell me, Kitten, what had you so distracted earlier? You're normally so attentive...I'm disappointed in you."

How would you word it? You were thinking of him fucking you on every available surface in the room? Thinking of how he'd look with his face buried between your thighs, eating you out til you cried? You couldn't form a coherent sentence, all you could do was look up at him with a wide eyed, pathetic stare. 

You felt two fingers curl between the space of your neck and the collar, pulling you forward."Tell me what this means, why it's around that pretty little neck of yours."

"Because you own me..."came your quiet reply. He was intimidating, but the heat between your thighs was definitely a sign of enjoyment.

"Say it again. Who owns you?"

"You own me, daddy."you stutter out, gasping as he pulling the collar again harder."That's right, Kitten."he said, walking you back against the wall."And what does that mean?"he asked, with more of a growl in his tone. Your legs began to shake."I-I...that you're in control?"you tried. And obviously, it was the wrong answer. 

His fingers pulled out of your collar and that hand wrapped around your throat, causing you to gasp in surprise."It means you do exactly as you're told, when you're told to do so."he said,"Like paying attention when it's demanded of you."

"I'm sorry, daddy..."you barely registered the way you pushed against his hand as you apologized,"I was bad..."you bit your lip, unable to meet his gaze. You truly were ashamed, you've never zoned out like that, especially in front of him. 

"Look at me."

You raised your eyes from the floor, looking up at him finally. His eyes raked over you, watching still as you pushed into the hand around your throat.

"Since this was only your first time...I'll let you choose your punishment."he said, fingers twitching around your throat like he wanted to squeeze his hand around you. You bit your lip and pushed against him again, unable to stop how your body was reacting. 

"Is that what my Kitten wants? Do you want daddy to choke you?"he asked in a mocking, harsh tone."It's hardly a punishment if you enjoy it." You couldn't help the whine that vibrated against his hand."But then again, you're always glutton for punishment, aren't you, Kitten?"

"Yes daddy."you gasp out. 

"'Yes daddy' what?"

"I like...I like being punished. His fingers squeezed the side of your throat just a little tighter, causing you to whimper in response."And that's exactly what daddy loves."his other hand went almost unnoticed as it slid under your skirt, fingers seeking to rub your clit through your soaked panties.

You mewled at the mixed sensations of his hand around your neck and between your legs."Such pretty noises...are you sure this is a punishment?"his voice was harsh as his words teased you. 

You resisted bucking into his hand, head back against the wall. Your breathing was a little ragged, but you didn't want either hand to leave you anytime soon. His fingers twitched against your throat and you moaned, unable to help the way your body reacted to his touch. 

"There's only one rule this time, Kitten."he said, rubbing you harder, causing you to buck into his hand."Don't cum, no matter how much you want to. Do you understand?"the firmness in his voice told you he wasn't to be disobeyed, no matter how much fun you tended to have when you did.

"Yes daddy."

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head."Good."

Both of his hands left you, you almost whimpered at the loss. But you kept your noises to yourself. 

"Clothes off, Kitten."

You did as you were told with no hesitation, stripping yourself down, blushing as you dropped your soaked panties around your ankles."Hand me those."he instructed, hand out for them. You handed them off, your hand quivering in mirror to the steadiness of his. 

"Look at the mess you've made already, Kitten. Are you sure you'll last until I'm done with you?"he muse aloud, looking up from his hand to you. You nodded your head vigorously."Yes daddy. I'll be good, I promise."you swore, meaning it. 

His lips pulled up into a little smirk as he ran his tongue over the wetness, moaning at the taste of you on the fabric."You taste so good, Kitten."you felt that fire in your core burn hotter as you watched his tongue dart out again, licking more of you off of the panties. 

Eventually, Lucifer pocketed them.

"Now, drop down for me. Good Kittens remain on all fours, yes?"he asked, cocking his head to the side. You gave another nod, sinking to your hands and knees on the cold floor. You could feel his stare, his smile as you stared at the floor. 

"Come to me, Kitten."he said, patting his leg like he really was calling for an animal. 

You crawled to him, nuzzling his thigh, the fabric of the dress pants rubbing rough against your cheek. His fingers threaded through your hair in mock petting and he clicked his tongue in approval.

"Sit up. You're gonna wrap those pretty lips around daddy's cock."the bluntness of his words made you shiver, you could almost feel yourself dropping as you nodded, reaching to undo his belt and his pants.

"Ah ah...use your teeth, Kitten."he said, sitting back. With some difficulty, you managed to honor his request, nudging his cock out of his pants with your mouth, sucking lightly on the head as you did. His head rested back against his throne and he closed his eyes."Don't tease."he said under his breath. You, again, did as you were told as you slowly started to take him back in your throat. 

You had done this plenty of times and were rather used to the way his cock stretched your throat. You kept your hands on the seat of the chair between his legs as you hollowed your cheeks, swallowing around him. The groan above you told you that you were starting out perfect. 

Once you adjusted to him, as it usually took a moment, you started to bob your head, taking him all the way out to the tip before you took him back in, purring as you did so."Your throat feels so good, Kitten."he hissed through grit teeth. You looked up at him through your lashes, pleased with the look of ecstasy etched into his borrowed face. He kept murmuring 'so good' under his breath as he started to buck up into your throat. 

You suddenly moaned around him, shivering as he chuckled above you. It felt as if someone was dragging their fingers in little rough circles around your clit but never touching. Instead, they teased you, playing with your wetness instead of giving you the desires friction. 

He grinned down at you as he continued to fuck your throat."Castiel and I...share a body,"he stopped for a moment to groan as you swallowed around him,"We also share his grace."

You whimpered, the soft vibrations causing his hips to stutter momentarily. 

"I know how sensitive you are...but do you think you can make daddy come before you do, Kitten?"he asked. You did your best to nod your head with him in your mouth, moaning as you felt those invisible fingers move from their teasing to rubbing your clit in rough little strokes. Your hands gripped his thighs as you worked toward his orgasm, trying to completely forget about your own impending. 

"Fuck...that's it, Kitten. Daddy's so close."his hand tightened in your hair, tugging lightly as he came down your throat with a small shout of your name. His hips twitched, fucking your mouth through his orgasm. All at once, the touch between your thighs disappeared and you truly couldn't help the whine that leaked past your lips after you swallowed everything you could. He pulled from your mouth, tilting your head up. 

"You did so good, Kitten. How about we go ahead and end that punishment. Do you want to cum, baby?"he asked, knowing your answer would be a hazy nod as you kicked him from your lips. 

He tugged on your collar, letting you know he wanted you up in his lap. You crawled up into his lap, letting him situate you how he wanted you."Daddy's gonna take care of you..."he murmured, his hand disappearing between your legs. You gasped as his surprisingly cool fingers found your pussy again, the pad of his thumb circling your clit."Cum when you need to, Kitten...you've been so good for me."

You gripped his shoulders hard, grinding down against his hand, whining in pleasure."That's it...c'mon."he murmured, increasing his speed and pressure, waiting for you to come undone.

It didn't take much longer, when you came, it felt like you could barely breathe. Your body rocked against him as much as you could manage, digging your nails into his shoulders to keep steady. 

"That's it...easy, Kitten."he said, letting you grind against him as you rode it out. Once you went slack against him, he pulled his hand away, sucking your wetness from his fingers and licking it off his hand. Without a word, he soundlessly pulled you into a kiss, groaning as the taste of himself on your tongue mixed with you on his. He gripped you tighter and kissed you deeper."You're so good for me, Kitten..."he praised once he pulled away. 

His fingers couldn't stop running over the collar as he spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reward part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick chapter. Or at least it should have been. It took me ten thousand years to start it.

Hips slowly moved together in a lazy manner as Lucifer pinned you back against the wall in a hallway. No one was shy to your games anymore, so he didn't really give a damn where he had you. His lips found yours, his kiss was hard and demanding despite the other slow movements of his body. 

His mouth left yours all too soon in exchange for the soft flesh of your neck, mouthing and biting. 

"Daddy..."you let the word drawl out slowly as you rolled your hips into his, gasping as he bit at your collar bone.

"I've got a little treat for you."he mumbled against your neck as he kissed all the little marks he made."I like treats."you purred, slowly twisting your fingers in his hair to tug at it, enjoying the little groan so deep it made his throat vibrate against yours. 

"Can I have my treat now, daddy?"you asked, lip between your teeth when he gazed up at you."Right here in the hallway? Now?"he asked, pretending to be astounded at your building eagerness."I've been so good...I know I have."your voice was edging on begging now.

"Yes you have."he mused, sinking down with your back sliding down the wall. 

You gasped when he pushed your skirt up to set your legs on his shoulders. You bit your lip and threaded your fingers through his hair again."Make as much noise as you'd like, Kitten."he murmured, giving your inner thigh a little bite to draw out a moan from you above. 

Your fingers curled deeper into his hair and pulled as you felt his breath through your panties."You smell so good." His mouth was so close, but he wouldn't touch. You whined in anticipation."Daddy please..."

He chuckled and pressed a little kiss to where your panties were beginning to soak through."Such a messy little thing, aren't you? Does daddy always make you this wet?"he teased, hooking one finger in the crotch of your panties to pull them aside. You nodded."Always."you breathed, tugging on his hair in your impatience. 

He must have felt bad, just a little bit, for making you wait. His tongue lazily darted out, lapping gently at your pussy, licking up the dripping wetness already there. His tongue was hot, you dug your nails into his scalp as he teased you, moaning out for him. 

The sound reverberated off the walls, traveling out far most likely. Everyone would be wise to this soon, and hopefully smart enough to stay away. Lucifer hated it when others stared at you. You belonged to him. Only he was allowed to see you like this. 

"Daddy please..."you begged, trying to pull his face closer to you. 

One hand curled around your thigh tightly as he alternated between his little light licks and suckling at your clit, moaning softly against you. You couldn't help how your hips twitched as he continued, continually tugging on his hair. He chuckled, knowing how sensitive you could be. 

Your hips found an easy way to roll against his mouth, gasping as the pressure on your clit increased greatly. His grace, or more so, Castiel's grace, worked with his tongue to see just how quickly he could have you coming undone. You began to wiggle your hips, your whining turning more into louder and louder moans as he continued his work between your thighs. 

You dared to look down, watching as he worked. For a brief moment, his eyes flickered up to meet yours before he closed his in concentration. 

Your hips started to move more erratically.

"Daddy...p-please, I'm..."you but your lip, thinking in the back of your head he wouldn't let you just yet. But there was a gentle squeeze on your thigh, this was his way of letting you know you were allowed to cum, and you knew you definitely wouldn't last. 

You came with a long, drawn out moan of his name, whimpering as his tongue fucked you through your orgasm. 

But he didn't stop. His tongue and his grace were relentlessly moving still, working to get you to cum again. By now you were hypersensitive, gripping his hair and his shoulders weakly. 

It wasn't long at all, this time you came with more of a weaker whine than anything else. Lucifer chucked between your thighs. He pushed you through to a third and a fourth, by now you were so sensitive and fucked out, your eyes started to fill with tears. 

He slowly let you down. You let out a soft, barely registered sound as he righted your clothes again. When your panties settled back in place, you almost bucked away when they rubbed against you. 

"Daddy..."the only word able to leave your mouth as you slumped against him. 

"Shh...you did so good, Kitten. Daddy's never seen you cum so much. You did so good."he praised, running his hands through your hair. His fingers still traced the collar as he spoke."My good little Y/N...daddy's so proud of you, Kitten."


End file.
